Cendrillon
by Niburu Bubbles
Summary: When Miku gets threatened to kill the Prince she's paranoid about anyone finding out the secret. When she meets the Prince for the first time in her life she falls in love and can't kill him! Please read & review!
1. The Threatening

**CENDRILLON**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid...

The blue-haired girl was walking down dim-lit streets. It was wet on the sidewalk but she kept a smile on her face. She wore, what she classified as, one of her nicer dresses along with her small matching shall to give her the extra warmth on the fresh night. The streets were pretty inhabited with people for it being late in the evening. It wasn't quite nightfall but the sky was dark with only stars and the round moon was shining in the black above.

Alleys weren't lit at all; they were dark, black even. No one would be able to see what was lurking in the shadows. As a matter of fact, the only thing shining was Etoranze's eyes. They were shining with evil and content. He wanted the Prince dead and done. All he needed to do was find the _perfect_ person to manipulate. Someone who looks weak and would do _anything_ when threatened…

Then there was a woman coming. She had two long ponytails, each on the side of her head. Her hair was blue and she was wearing a dress that was a little under casual. She seemed happy… and weak. He backed away from the mouth of the alley where he saw normal passer-by that he didn't bother to think of. Then, the blue girl came into view and, like a sly fox, stealthily walked up to the mouth, grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her into the shadows of his hiding place.

The woman screamed as she got pulled but Etoranze put a hand over her mouth to mute it. She struggled to get out of the grasp of this stranger but he was too strong. Based on what was happening, she wouldn't _dare_ scream for someone to come to her aid. Who knows what this man was capable of?

"W-what do you want?" the woman asked quietly. She was shaking greatly and the stranger probably knew because of him holding her.

"Do you promise to not run away? I have a gun so I suggest you don't," Etoranze said hard.

The woman hesitated before she answered and realized his words, he had a gun and he can shoot her at any time he wanted.

"I promise I won't. Can… can you answer my question?" she asked terrified that he would get angered because _she_ was the one who asked the question. Etoranze let go of her and she faced him.

Etoranze hesitated then answered, "Kill the Prince." The woman's eyes widened with fear.

"_Kill_ someone…?" She said saying her thought aloud.

"Yes. Kill him."

"How? I would not be able to sneak into the royal castle. It is too highly guarded."

"There is a ball tonight that the Prince is holding. If you can sneak into the ball, then you can find him there. Do you know how he looks?" He sounded serious about this and it was no prankster. No one would lie about a gun… maybe.

"Um… Not exactly, but I think I would be capable of determining the most high-class person in the room," the woman said in a still uneasy tone. She couldn't believe that she was going along with this scheme.

"Okay. You _must_ make it discreet. I will give you a knife. If you don't kill him by midnight… I _can_ find you." He quickly put the knife in her hand and he practically melted away into the shadows of the night and the woman was left alone. She quickly put the knife into an inside pocket of her shall cautiously and walked out of the alley. She took a deep breath and tried to pretend nothing had happened in the alley. That she _wasn't_ going to become a murder by midnight…

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	2. The Meeting with Prince

Here's the second chapter. NOW READ...

* * *

><p>Once the woman was home she walked into her room and carefully took off her shall. She laid it on her bed and she grasped the knife uneasily. She walked slowly to the mirror and she looked at her rag of a dress and the knife… The knife that she needed to use tonight to <em>kill<em> someone.

She jumped when the ringing phone abruptly woke her into reality instead of being lost in thought. She ran to the phone. "Hello?" she said nervously.

"Hi Miku! I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house," Miku's close friend Rin said through the phone.

"Um… I'm _really_ sorry, Rin, but I can't. I'm… busy tonight."

"Oh… It's okay! You can come visit me another time. Bye and good night!" Rin hung up.

"Good… night." Miku pressed the "END" button with a beep and her hand slowly dropped the phone from her ear down to her side. She wasn't going to have a good night considering she had to murder someone tonight. She was forced against her will and she _had_ to obey.

She looked in her closet and found no dress that was worthy to be worn to a ball hosted by royalty. She shut her closet door and turned around to face her bed which sat in the middle of her room. There she saw the most elegant dress in the _world_. It was a rose-coloured dress that glimmered in the light of her room. It was a dress that you could see a princess wear as casual clothing. Miku was amazed at the sight before her that lay on her bed.

Miku ran to the dress and saw a note written in neat, curly handwriting.

_You shall kill the Prince with one glancing blow;  
>your dress will certainly shimmer and glow.<br>Clock struck midnight, the dress shall fall  
>and if you don't murder, your death shall call.<em>

"Why does this have to happen to _me?_" Miku said, her voice cracking as she broke into tears. Her eyes covered her tear-streaked face and she fell to her knees in front of the dress.

It came the time where Miku had to get ready. She slipped into the dress and had done her hair in her classic ponytails. The pink dress was shining in the dim light of her room. It was only 7:15 but she would need enough time before midnight to murder the Prince.

Once she reached the castle, she admired it silently in awe. The castle was big and held prominence in where it stood. She snuck quietly through the back where there were no guards. When she entered the door, there was a dark hall that she had to maneuver her way through to sneak nonchalantly into the Ball Room.

The Ball Room was big and everything in it shined. It was very wide and had people in dresses and fancy tuxedos. If people weren't dancing, then they were mingling at the food tables. She looked around through the crowds of people to find the Prince.

In one group, Miku saw a man that seemed very popular. A bunch of women crowded him. That _had_ to be Prince. Miku made her way to the group, her heels making clinking noises on the shiny floor.

"Excuse me?" Miku asked shyly. The Prince turned to face the girl and his face glowed with happiness.

"Hello! Who are you?" He said with a smile still on his face.

"M-my name is… Miku… Miku Hatsune," she said looking down.

"Hello, Miku. I'm Prince Kaito. Would you like to dance?" He said handing his hand to Miku as his offering for a dance. Miku looked at his hand and contemplated for a moment.

"O-okay…" She placed her hand softly on his and he held it. He brought her to the middle of the floor. Miku heard the girls whining that they weren't the ones getting a dance with Prince.

"You don't need to be nervous."

"Oh… right. I'm sorry. I've never seen someone so high-class, never mind to dance with them."

"It's alright…" _I can't… I can't kill him! I've only known him for a few moments and he's acting like such a nice gentlemen!_ Miku thought.

"Are you well? You seem troubled," he asked worried.

"Hm? Oh, yes! It's just that… It's, it's nothing," Miku stammered.

"I know," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" She said with her heart starting to race. "What do you know?"

"About what you have… The knife. I know what you're going to use it for, as well."

Miku's eyes widened and she stopped. She looked around the room and saw a man looking at the two. He had a smile as sly as a fox's. She turned her gaze away and looked down then to the Prince's face.

"Come with me." He gripped her hand and he walked out of the golden Ball Room into the dark and cold halls. The only sound that filled them was their footsteps on the marble floor. They ran up the marble stairs where she ran up three stairs at a time. He led her to a room where there was a dim light coming from a lamp on a small nightstand.

"Why are we here, Prince?" Miku asked.

"Please, call me Kaito," he said, not losing the manner in his voice.

"Oh, sorry. So, Kaito, why _are_ we here?"

"I didn't want you to kill me in front of all those people. Just kill me right here, right now. It's almost midnight in another forty-five minutes. Kill me."


	3. The Breakaway

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>"What are you waiting for, Miku?" Kaito said, not changing his mannered and calm tone.<p>

"I can't!" Miku said her eyes filling with tears. "I just _can't_! If it was my decision, I wouldn't have even _been_ here! I don't want to do this!" Miku broke down to the floor and she dropped the knife beside her. She cried harder than in her room.

"It's okay. I won't hate you for doing this; I understand you were forced against your will. Just do this to get it over with." He stood calmly, even though he knew he could die right there.

Miku sniffed and wiped her cheeks and eyes. It was no use, more tears slipped down her cheeks. She gripped the knife and stood hesitantly. _I have to do this… I have to do this!_ Finally, she swung the knife and she shut her eyes not wanting to see what happened to the Prince. She opened one eye then the other slowly.

"Y-y-you're… You're okay…" Miku said in disbelief. "You're okay! You're okay!" There was only a tear in his expensive clothing. He smiled weakly. He didn't even know if he was going to be alive himself. His expression changed in a heartbeat and he snapped his head in the direction of the door.

"Someone's coming. Quick! Through the window, _now!_" He whispered urgently. Miku followed his directions. She ran to the window and opened it. The curtains ruffled from the wind that blew in lightly. The breeze was fresh and was just strong enough to ruffle Miku's ponytails as well. Miku hopped through the window and she stood on the roof.

"Kaito! Come, quick!" Miku said nervously, her heart in her throat.

"Leave!" he demanded.

"Not without you! I'm going to stay here, unmoving, unless you come with me!" Miku said.

He groaned. "You're stubborn aren't you?" he said after he walked up to the window and climbed out. He shut the window and walked to the edge of the roof and looked down.

"What do you see?" Miku asked walking up alongside Kaito.

"No one… That's good," Kaito said still observing the ground before them. "Come on. We must go now. He'll find us sooner or later."

Miku hopped over the ledge and started climbing down the grape vines which were along the castle's outer walls. Once they were down, Miku and Kaito started running towards the forest which surrounded the castle.

"Kaito," Miku said as they ran, "the person who… who told me to kill you… Who is he? Why does he want you dead?"

"My father, the king, had gone into battle…" Katio trailed off and stopped in the middle of the way to the forest. Miku looked at him worryingly. "He had killed his father during the battle. Etoranze wanted revenge I guess…"

"Who's Etoranze?"

"The man who wants me dead. The man who threatened you," Kaito said looking up at Miku.

"Etoranze's father was your father's opponent in the battle…" Miku said.

"Yes. Etoranze's father had tried to attack our castle and it broke out into war. We had become victors but Etornaze's father had been killed along the way." He looked back urgently to the castle and saw Etoranze looking around. "We have to go! He's there!" Kaito gripped Miku's wrist and they started to run.

"WAHH!" Miku wailed. Miku tripped and Kaito had caught her before she hit the ground. Kaito lifted her up on her feet where she was missing one of her glass heels. "Kaito, my shoe!"

They both looked back and saw Etoranze spot them and he started towards them, raged with fury that Prince was still alive.

"It's too late! Come on!" Kaito held Miku's hand and they melted into the shadows of the forest. They continued running until they were at the heart of the forest.

"Do you think we have lost him?" Miku panted.

"I think we have," Kaito said panting through a smile. "I'm so sorry for my demanding behaviour…" He looked down feeling guilty.

"Don't be sorry! You probably felt very nervous and rushed at the fact that he was right on our heels." Miku smiled at him.

"Thank you, Miku." Miku took off her other heel and tossed it in a bush. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know. We'll find our way to some place." Miku smiled and grabbed his hand. She giggled and they ran off, Miku leading the way but never letting go of their hands.

It was 3 minutes to midnight. Miku and Kaito were running through the forest with smiles on their faces. Miku stopped abruptly with her eyes wide.

"What happen, Miku?" Kaito said shaking her shoulders. "Miku!"

She dropped to the floor with clenched teeth and eyes shut tight in pain. "I'M BURNING! WHERE'S WATER? I _NEED_ WATER!" Miku screeched her face unchanging.

"Miku! You're not burning! What is happening?" Kaito said tears dripping from his cheeks and onto Miku's arm. 2 minutes.

"IT'S BURNING EVEN WORSE! PUT THE FIRE OOUUUUTT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was ear-piercing. Kaito could _feel_ the pain just through that one scream. 1 minute.

Miku stopped clenching her teeth and opened her eyes and looked up at Kaito. She struggled to speak this time. "Kaito…" she said hoarsely.

"Miku… What happen? You were just screaming a minute ago and now you can barely speak? Miku, are you alright?" He said raising his eyebrows in concern.

"I-I'm…" 30 seconds.

"What?"

"I-I'm…"

"Miku!" She closed her eyes the rest of her breath escaped her and the pink shimmering dress slowly turned into ragged clothing. "No, Miku! NOOO!" Kaito dropped his head on her shoulder, his tears falling onto her dead, pale skin.

"I've only known you for so little time…" he said into her shoulder still crying.

"It's midnight… She'll be dead by now…" Etoranze said thinking. "Besides I was going to kill her still if she killed Prince… It _was_ her mother who had watched my father die… She did _nothing_ to save him even though they were fighting together. It was because of her love for Prince's father! She deserved to die, anyway…"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my Cendrillon fanfic! :D<p> 


End file.
